


Craquera? Craquera pas?

by Bruniblondi



Series: BDSM [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Come as Lube, D/s relationship, Light Verbal Humiliation, M/M, Oral Knotting, Panties, Praise Kink, Unrealistic Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruniblondi/pseuds/Bruniblondi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peu importe ce que Stiles prépare, peu importe dans quoi il a embarqué son meilleur ami, Derek se fait la promesse qu'il ne craquera jamais. Ça n'arrivera pas. Ja… Putain ! </p><p>PWP Sterek, merci de lire les warnings!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Craquera? Craquera pas?

**Author's Note:**

> Celui là, il est pour Orange-Sanguine. Non, ce n'est pas son anniversaire lol Elle en aura un autre la semaine prochaine pour cette occasion, mais chuuuuut, faut rien lui dire ;)
> 
> Un énorme merci à ma Nouchette pour la correction. Erika, tu gères trop! :coeur:
> 
> Défi personnel : aucun mot vulgaire à part dans les dialogues ^^ (J'en ai chié!)
> 
> Derek est un Alpha, parce que ça m'arrange. Scott est un Bêta parce que je l'aime pas ^^

Ça fait maintenant un moment que Derek et Stiles sont en couple. Ce qui n’a étonné personne. Ils se sont trop tournés autour, se cherchant, s’invectivant parfois comme un vieux couple, mais toujours là l’un pour l’autre, pour que leur couple soit réellement une surprise.

Derek a toutefois attendu les 18 ans de Stiles, le Shérif lui en est d’ailleurs extrêmement reconnaissant. Il a attendu pour la simple et bonne raison qu’il savait que s’il se mettait en couple avec le jeune humain, il ne pourrait pas s’empêcher de le toucher et même plus. Les loups sont des animaux très tactiles. On ne dirait pas en voyant l’Alpha, mais Stiles subit régulièrement ce qu’il appelle des « Attaques de Câlins » et ça peut durer des heures. Notez qu’il ne s’en plaint pas, loin de là.

Une autre chose que Derek adore, c’est être en charge. Il aime quand l’humain s’en remet entièrement à lui. Que ce soit dans la chambre ou ailleurs. Pourtant, ils ne sont pas dans une relation D/s. Pas que Derek n’en crève pas d’envie, mais il a peur qu’une fois dans une relation comme celle-ci, il soit incapable de laisser partir le plus jeune.

Parce que dans la tête de Derek c’est ce qui va se passer. Stiles n’a que 18 ans. Un jour, l’humain se rendra compte qu’il ne veut finalement pas d’une vie avec un loup garou Alpha ronchon. Qu’il a envie d’une vie normale, loin des incessantes attaques et toute la merde qui semble suivre le jeune Hale comme son ombre. Derek sait qu’un jour, tout s’arrêtera et que ce jour-là, il devra être capable d’avancer et surtout, de rester debout. Alors, il profite de ce qu’il a et n’en demande pas plus. N’en espère pas plus.

Stiles, contrairement à ce que beaucoup croient, est très observateur. Un truc qu’il tient de son père sûrement. Il a remarqué que Derek semble se retenir et il ne veut pas de ça. Oui, il est jeune. Peut-être trop jeune, diraient certains, pour savoir ce qu’il veut vraiment. Mais le jeune homme les emmerde. Il a 18 ans, oui, mais avec toute la merde à laquelle ils ont dû faire face, il a grandi vite. Alors oui, il a 18 ans, mais il sait ce qu’il veut. Et ce qu’il veut, c’est une vie avec Derek. Et foi de Stilinski, c’est ce qu’il va avoir. Même si pour ça, il doit espionner, mentir et fouiller. Ça ne l’a jamais arrêté avant et c’était pour des choses bien moins importantes que ça.

OoOoO

Stiles est donc un homme en mission. Il profite de l’absence du loup pour s’infiltrer dans le loft. Il ne se fait aucune illusion, son petit-ami saura qu’il a été là et saura même probablement ce qu’il a fait. Mais ça, il ne peut rien y faire.

Avec détermination, il empoigne le portable de l’Alpha–Oui, Derek a un pc portable et même internet. Bienvenu dans le XXIème siècle Sourwolf !!- et se connecte à Google Chrome.

Evidemment, l’historique a été effacé et ça ne l’étonne pas spécialement. Après tout, c’est lui qui a montré à son technophobe de petit-ami comment faire. Sauf que ce genre de chose n’a jamais arrêté l’humain.

Avec un sourire machiavélique, il lance le programme qui lui permettra de connaître ce qui fera complètement lâcher prise à Derek et lui donnera ce qu’il veut.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le jeune homme écarquille les yeux devant le contenu de certains des sites que son loup consulte régulièrement. Il s’envoie les adresses des dits-sites par mail et efface toute trace de sa présence sur le navigateur du loup-garou et quitte le loft.

Un sourire étire ses lèvres parce que, ce que Stiles veut, Stiles fait tout pour l’obtenir.

OoOoO

Derek rentre, légèrement agacé. Scott l’a traîné dans les bois pendant deux heures sous une excuse complètement bidon – Je te jure Derek, je suis sûr d’avoir vu un dragon ! Aide-moi à le trouver !- Un dragon… Pfff… La dernière fois que le jeune Bêta lui a servi une excuse presque aussi pourrie, c’est deux semaines plus tôt quand Stiles a tenté de fouiller son historique internet. Franchement, ces deux-là peuvent être épuisants. Et terriblement transparents. 

Peu importe ce que Stiles prépare, peu importe dans quoi il a embarqué son meilleur ami, Derek se fait la promesse qu’il ne craquera jamais. Ça n’arrivera pas. Ja… Putain ! (Mais oui, on y croyait dès le départ qu’il ne craquerait pas, jamais. C’était prévisible, Derek est tellement… capable de résister XD)

Derek est à l’entrée de sa chambre –il a finalement monté un vrai mur, après avoir été un peu trop souvent surpris en pleine activité avec son humain de petit-ami, par certains membres de la meute, si ce n’est tous- et il est bouche bée. Mais littéralement. Bouche grande ouverte, il se sent comme le loup de Tex Avery et se retient de ramasser sa mâchoire sur le sol, une situation dans laquelle personne n’a jamais vu Derek-Stoïque-Hale. 

Là, au milieu du lit, Stiles est allongé. Il n’est pas nu, mais c’est encore mieux que s’il l’était.

Ce sale petit… !!!! Comment a-t-il pu savoir ?? 

Le jeune humain porte des bas noirs satinés, une culotte en dentelle rouge avec porte-jarretelles assortis et un haut en mousseline transparente rouge, comme un genre de nuisette courte. Autour de son cou, il a fixé un simple tour de cou en cuir. Au sol, une paire de talons rouge repose, comme jeter au hasard. Comme si Stiles les avait enlevés d’un coup de pied, après avoir passé la journée debout ave ça au pied.

Sans qu’il le veuille, le loup sent ses yeux briller rouge et ses crocs et griffes sortirent. Il arrache plus qu’il n’enlève ses vêtements. Puis, avec un grognement de prédateur, il se jette sur sa proie. 

Stiles, qui pour une fois n’a absolument rien dit, couine quand les 90 kilos de muscles de son loup s’écrasent sur lui. L’air est expulsé de ses poumons avec un « humpff » bien peu viril et il se tortille jusqu’à ce que des crocs enserrent sa gorge. Pas assez fort pour briser la barrière de la peau et donc lui faire du mal, mais suffisamment pour le faire se tenir tranquille.

               - Derek… Tente-t-il.

Mais il est interrompu par un grondement presque vicieux. Presque menaçant. Ça ne devrait pas l’exciter comme ça. Tout comme être habillé comme il l’est ne devrait pas l’exciter autant. Et pourtant, son sexe montre son intérêt en commençant à tendre la dentelle de sa culotte.

Il a vraiment cru que réaliser le fantasme de Derek ne serait que ça, un fantasme. Un jeu de rôle où lui-même devrait peut-être un peu se forcer. Mais vu l’excitation qui enflamme ses veines et incendie ses reins, peut-être qu’être à la merci de son loup lui plait plus que ce qu’il aurait cru. Peut-être qu’il va être un peu plus dans le truc, juste pour voir. Il a fait des recherches après tout, il sait ce qu’il doit faire. Ou plutôt, il sait ce qu’il ne doit pas faire.

Quand le loup estime que l’humain a compris qu’il devait rester immobile et silencieux, il relâche sa prise sur la gorge délicate. La peau crémeuse montre déjà des marques et Stiles aura des traces intéressantes le lendemain, mais l’Alpha ne peut s’empêcher d’être fier de l’avoir marqué ainsi. Tout le monde saura maintenant. Pourquoi il ne l’a pas fait avant est quelque chose qu’il n’arrive pas à comprendre. Il y a des raisons. Sûrement, il y a des raisons pour qu’il ne l’ait pas fait avant, mais il n’arrive pas à s’en rappeler et réfléchir n’est pas ce qu’il veut faire maintenant.

Avec des gestes un peu brusques, Derek écarte les jambes de son petit-ami et s’installe entre. Passant et repassant ses mains sur les cuisses laiteuses gainées de noir, il ne peut empêcher le grondement qui prend naissance au creux de son torse avant de quitter sa gorge et quelque part, c’est presque un ronronnement.

Stiles ne le sait pas, mais en jouant comme ça sur les fantasmes du loup, en les mettant en scène, il vient de se mettre à sa merci. Derek ne le laissera plus jamais repartir. Parce qu’en agissant ainsi, Stiles vient de totalement se soumettre à lui. 

Avec avidité, le loup-garou s’attaque aux tétons du jeune homme. A travers la mousseline, il prend le droit dans sa bouche, le lèche, le suce et le mordille jusqu’à ce que Stiles laisse échapper un soupir mêlant douleur et plaisir. Puis, il fait subir le même sort à son jumeau de gauche. Le jeune humain tente tant bien que mal de rester immobile et silencieux, mais il se peut s’empêcher de se tortiller et gémir. Un autre grondement le rappelle à l’ordre.

Il geint et ça lui faut une morsure un peu plus franche sur le téton en représailles. Ça ne devrait pas être aussi bon ! Il devrait protester. Mais être ainsi à la merci de son petit-ami, de son loup, l’excite plus que ça l’effraye.

               - S’il vous plait… Alpha…

Un nouveau grondement l’empêche de poursuivre et sans que Stiles comprenne comment, il se retrouve soudain au-dessus du loup, le visage à quelques centimètres de l’érection de Derek.

Derek en a assez que l’humain parle, alors il va faire en sorte que les seuls sons qui sortent de cette bouche appétissante soient des gémissements et des grognements étouffés. 

Rapidement, il se place dos à la tête de lit et place Stiles presque à 4 pattes au-dessus de lui, sauf que les fesses du jeune sont légèrement en hauteur, son intimité juste en face du visage du loup. Puis, d’une main brusque, il appuie sur la tête de l’humain :

               - Tes mots ! Exige soudain le loup. 

Heureusement que l’humain a fait des recherches, sinon il serait complètement paumé. Mais il est qui il est, alors il sait exactement ce que l’Alpha veut savoir.

               - Vert et rouge, Alpha, halète-t-il.

Ça lui vaut une claque sèche sur les fesses. Et bon dieu, le plus jeune sent son sexe sursauter en signe d’intérêt. S’il avait su, il aurait fait ça bien plus tôt. Une main griffue et ferme se pose sur l’arrière de son crâne et l’oblige –pas qu’il résiste beaucoup non plus- à baisser la tête et il est forcé de loucher pour voir le sexe tendu du loup qui est devant lui.

               - Suce ! Ordonne l’Alpha.

Stiles gémit légèrement, ouvre la bouche et entreprend de lécher lentement et méthodiquement le membre juste devant son nez. Mais très vite, une main griffue se pose sur sa tête.

               - Je t’ai dit de sucer, pas de lécher ! 

Alors Stiles ouvre grand la bouche et engloutit presque tout le membre de son loup en une seule fois. Depuis le temps qu’ils sont ensemble, le plus jeune sait ce qui plait à Derek.

               - C’est ça, ronronne presque le loup. Comme ça. Bon garçon.

Stiles frissonne et gémit. Et gémit encore plus quand la main reste sur sa tête et appuie, l’obligeant à rester le nez dans les bourses de son Dom –oui, il pense qu’il peut l’appeler comme ça maintenant- et il découvre que c’est loin d’être désagréable. Oui il a du mal à respirer, mais merde, savoir que c’est lui qui tire ses gémissements de la gorge du loup, ça le fait presque jouir.

Quand Stiles entend un bruit de déchirure, il veut relever la tête pour voir ce qui se passe, mais la main de son Dom l’en empêche, le maintenant en place.

               - Reste comme ça ! Ordonne Derek. Habitue-toi à devoir respirer par le nez dans cette position. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu as fait, Pet, pas vrai ? 

Et oui, si Stiles gémit et rue pour tenter d’obtenir un minimum de friction sur sa verge délaissée, c’est bien parce que le loup vient de l’appeler « Pet ». Il sait. Il l’a lu. Les Dom donnent des petits surnoms à leurs sub. Il se souvient avoir trouvé ça ridicule quand il l’a lu et il a ri. Il ne rit plus maintenant. Ça l’excite et le fait gémir, même s’il est à moitié étouffé par le membre dans sa bouche.

Derek passe une main apaisante sur le dos de son humain. Il n’a même pas besoin de ses sens de loup pour sentir l’excitation du jeune. Stiles fait ses petits bruits, comme un chiot qui couine et le loup parie qu’il ne s’en rend même pas compte. Son humain est aussi impatient, alors qu’il ne sait même pas ce qui l’attend. Ça fait sourire l’Alpha.

               - Tu ne sais pas, pas vrai, Pet ? Répète le loup-garou. Tu crois que ce n’est qu’un fantasme, n’est-ce pas ? Tu t’es soumis à moi, explique-t-il. Tu es à moi maintenant. J’espère pour toi que tu n’auras jamais de regret, parce que c’est trop tard. Tu m’appartiens ! 

Et le Dom mord dans la chair tendre des fesses qu’il a dénudées en déchirant la culotte et qui se tortillent devant son nez. Il ne mord pas assez fort pour transformer le jeune –Avouez que les explications sur le pourquoi du comment seraient intéressantes-, mais assez fort pour laisser une belle marque et que la position assisse soit inconfortable pendant quelques temps. Stiles pousse un cri étouffé et se tortille encore, comme pour essayer d’échapper aux dents plantées dans sa chair.

Derek enlève sa main de la tête de son humain et le laisse se redresser légèrement.

               - Alpha… alpha, s’il vous plaît, halète le jeune homme.

Le loup-garou doit se retenir pour ne pas appuyer sur la tête de son Humain et enfoncer son membre jusqu’à la garde dans la caverne humide et chaude qu’est la bouche de Stiles. Parce que ça non plus, il ne sait pas ce que ça fait à Derek. Celui-ci se rend compte que l’humain ignore beaucoup de chose sur la situation dans laquelle il s’est mis. Mais le jeune Hale ne va rien lui expliquer de plus que ce qu’il a déjà fait, parce que ce serait lui offrir une porte de sortie et il en est hors de question. Dans la tête du loup, c’est trop tard. _Stiles est à lui_  !

               - Alpha…, répète l’humain.

Entendre le jeune Stilinski l’appeler ainsi lui fait bouillir le sang et remplit sa tête de coton. Jamais Stiles ne l’a appelé comme ça. Jamais. Même lorsqu’une meute alliée est venue leur rendre visite, Stiles a tout fait pour ne pas utiliser son titre. Pas que Derek soit super à cheval sur l’étiquette. Tant que personne ne l’appelle « enculé » en face, il se moque de comment ses Bêtas et les humains de la meute l’appellent. Mais tous les Alphas ne sont pas comme ça.

Que Stiles l’appelle ainsi est une preuve supplémentaire qu’il se soumet à lui, qu’il lui appartient.

               - Je vais lécher ton petit trou et te doigter jusqu’à ce que tu jouisses. Autant de fois que j’en aurais envie, prévient Derek. Et toi tu vas me sucer, Pet. Tu vas me sucer jusqu’à ce que je noue ta bouche. Mon nœud va envahir ta bouche et tu seras bloqué. Et quand je jouirais, tu avaleras la moindre goutte. Tu m’entends Pet ? N’en perds pas une seule…

Il n’a même pas besoin d’ajouter une menace pour que Stiles frissonne.

               - Qu’est-ce que tu as à répondre à ça, Pet ? Demande le loup.

Malgré le ton autoritaire, Stiles ne se trompe sur la question. Derek veut savoir s’il est d’accord avec le programme. Stiles sait que s’il dit « rouge », le loup arrêtera tout. Sauf que l’humain ne veut pas arrêter. Il veut se soumettre. Il veut complètement appartenir à l’Alpha. Et c’est un sentiment qui lui était, jusque-là, inconnu. 

Stiles est de nature indépendante. Mais là, il veut se sentir petit, dirigé, submergé et utilisé. Et ce n’est pas un sentiment déplaisant. Alors, c’est sans hésitation qu’il répond :

               - Vert Alpha. S’il vous plaît…

               - La prochaine fois, je te ferais supplier longtemps avant de te baiser, promet le Dom. Je sais déjà que tu vas magnifiquement supplier pour que ma queue te remplisse par tous les trous, pas vrai Pet ? Tu en as tellement envie. Je peux le sentir dans ton odeur, je peux le voir quand tes pupilles se dilatent. Tu ne peux rien me cacher, Pet.

Derek se demande une seconde s’il n’a pas été trop loin, mais l’odeur de plus en plus épicé de Stiles qui envahit la chambre le rassure très rapidement. Alors, il ordonne :

               - Maintenant, suce-moi !

Stiles se remet au travail. Sachant désormais ce qui l’attend, il prend profondément la verge du loup dans sa bouche et fait travailler sa gorge autour du gland, tout en se concentrant pour pouvoir respirer par le nez. Quand une langue vient taquiner son entrée, il s’étouffe sur le membre engorgé du loup et se sert de ses mains pour prendre appui sur les cuisses de Derek et se relever légèrement, afin de prendre une grande goulée d’air.

Derek fait claquer sa langue contre son palais et gronde :

               - Mets tes mains dans ton dos, Pet !

Et l’humain sait pourquoi. De cette façon, il ne pourra plus se relever. Et ça ne l’inquiète même pas.

Le loup sourit de l’obéissance de son humain et retourne à ses propres occupations, en lâchant de temps en temps des « Continue, Pet », « Bon garçon ». Et même un « je savais que je ferais un meilleur usage de ta bouche que toi. » Et à chaque fois, Stiles geint et s’active un peu plus.

Rapidement, Stiles sent un doigt s’engager en lui, en plus de cette langue qui est bien trop longue pour être humaine. Est-ce que son loup s’est transformé ? Au vu de l’absence de griffes, il dirait bien non, mais en fait, il s’en fout. Beaucoup. Cette langue lui fait trop de bien pour qu’il s’en inquiète.

Derek insère un second doigt entre les reins de son humain et fronce les sourcils. C’est encore un peu sec. Seulement, il ne veut pas utiliser de lubrifiant. Même ceux aromatisés ont un goût trop chimique pour qu’il continu à utiliser sa langue.

Sur une impulsion, il déchire ce qui reste de la culotte, laissant le porte-jarretelle en place. Il prend quelques instants pour admirer les fesses laiteuses encadrées par les lanières rouges et ne se retient pas de donner quelques coups de reins, enfonçant sa verge un peu plus loin dans la gorge de l’humain. Puis, il crache dans sa main et empoigne l’érection négligée du jeune homme et entame de rudes mouvements de va-et-vient.

Stiles couine et bouge les hanches pour accompagner les mouvements sur sa verge. Une claque sèche le fait sursauter et couiner à nouveau.

               - Regarde-toi, ronronne presque l’Alpha. Tellement affamé, tellement désireux de jouir. Tu as envie de jouir, pas vrai, Pet ?

Mais Stiles ne peut pas répondre. Alors, il tortille juste les fesses et Derek rit en accélérant ses mouvements sur l’érection de son humain. Il ne faut pas longtemps pour que Stiles jouisse et le loup s’enduit les doigts du sperme, l’étalant sur son propre ventre.

Les doigts maintenant lubrifiés par la semence du jeune, il retourne à son occupation première, à savoir, faire jouir l’humain avec ses doigts et sa langue.

Cette fois, l’Alpha enfonce franchement trois doigts et colle sa langue avec. Le gout de Stiles explose dans sa bouche et il donne encore des coups de reins, sentant sa propre jouissance prendre naissance dans ses bourses et son nœud se former à la base de son pénis.

               - Suce bien, Pet, ordonne-t-il. Tu y es presque. Bon garçon.

Stiles sent comme une bosse qui gonfle rapidement à la base du sexe de son Dom et s’enfonce un peu plus dessus pour qu’elle soit placée derrière ses dents. Très vite, il est obligé d’écarter la bouche au maximum et quand le nœud gonfle encore, il craint que ça ne lui disloque les mâchoires. 

Derek passe une main apaisante dans ses cheveux.

               - Chut, détend toi, dit-il. C’est presque bon.

Et en effet, quelques instants plus tard, le nœud est en place et un flot de liquide épais et amer envahit sa bouche alors que le loup jure, fauché par son orgasme.

Stiles fait de son mieux pour tout avaler et se rend rapidement compte qu’il n’a pas à s’inquiéter d’en perdre une goutte, le nœud le forçant à tout avaler sous peine de se retrouver étouffé.

Derek gémit et grogne alors qu’il décharge longuement dans la gorge de son humain. C’est si bon que son nœud soit bloqué dans la bouche du jeune. Perdu dans les vagues de la volupté, le loup se demande ce qui est le plus jouissif, un nouage buccal ou un nouage anal. Il faudra qu’il compare.

Il faut bien 5 minutes au loup-garou pour qu’il cesse d’éjaculer. Il caresse les flancs de Stiles et passe une main sur son ventre légèrement bombé. Il en est plutôt fier.

               - Dommage que tu ne puisses pas te voir, gronde Derek. Je t’ai rempli le ventre. La prochaine fois, je le ferai par ton petit cul, promet-il. Parce que c’est ce que je vais faire, tu sais, Pet. Maintenant que tu es à moi, je vais te faire tout ce à quoi j’ai pensé, sans jamais le faire. En attendant, on en a pour presque une heure avant que mon nœud dégonfle, combien de fois je peux te faire jouir à ton avis Pet ?

La réponse est 5…

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai un esprit très pervers que j'assume à mort lol Attendez de lire mon prochain PWP, vous comprendrez mieux ;)
> 
> Et promis, je répond à toutes mes reviews en retard dans le week end :D


End file.
